Watcher's Guidebook
by Shadow knight39
Summary: "Come and join me on a journey. As we go through the many worlds that exist out in the vast omni-verse. Welcome to the Watcher's Guidebook."
1. Chapter 1

**_The Miraculous Spider-Man_**

 ** _Miraculous Ladybug x Spider-Man_**

* * *

 _'Go ahead. Tell me there's something better.'_

 _ ***Above the heads of all of Paris, France swung a scarlet and blue clad masked figure as it landed onto the rooftops and began to run across the rooftops, leaping, jumping and practically flying through the Paris night air before releasing from his wrist a web-line which connected to the top of a chapel. The costumed mad swung on the line like Tarzan on a vine as he let go and somersaulted through the air before landing on a stone gargoyle allowing him to look out onto the city.***_

 _'Tell me there's something in the world better than being...'_

 _ ***The costumed man jumps off of the gargoyle before swinging above the heads of citizens as they look up and call out to him.***_

"Look it's-"

 _'The Amazing Spider-Man!'_

"WAHOO!"

 _ ***He yelled as he leaped into the air before landing on the side of a building as he looked out and smiled.***_

"Now then Paris. What do you have for me tonight my dear?"

 _ ***He asks before the alarm from a nearby bank rings through the air causing Spider-Man to smile slyly.***_

"Oh, how I love you Paris!"

 _ ***He said before jumping off and swinging away towards the sound of the alarm.***_

 _ **-NATIONAL BANK OF PARIS-**_

 _ ***Our scene changes location to the large national bank each wearing black biker helmets as they rushed towards their motorcycles before a loud 'THWIP'**_ _ **was heard from above before the bags were taken followed by Spider-Man landing on a light post looking down at the Criminals.***_

"Okay, guys. We both know how this can go. So yeah I'd surrender if I were you. But then again..."

 _ ***One of the crooks swiftly pulled out a pistol and opened fire on the costumed hero who leaped several feet into the air before landing behind them and webbing the gun wielding crooks hands as he spoke.***_

"I'm not an idiot."

 _ ***Spider-Man pulled on the man's hand sending him flying towards him before grabbing him and kicking him away before firing a web-line onto the the other crook(who was currently running away) before pulling him to him allowing Spider-Man to grab him and throw him against the wall webbing him up in a cacoon, minus his head, before the last crook pulled a knife on Spidey causing Spidey to gasp and go to his knees.***_

"Oh. Oh no! A small knife! My one weakness."

 _ ***He then webbed the crook in the eyes before snatching the knife away all while laughing.***_

"Oh man, it's just too easy."

 _ ***He then grabbed the crook and webbed him upside down from the light post he was previously standing on.***_

"Okay, guys. Thanks for the workout. I loved it all remember to rest off and stay hydrated."

 _ ***He said before jumping onto the wall of the bank which he ran up before jumping off of it and web-swinging away yelling out of joy as the cops arrived and saw his handiwork**_. _**Causing the main cop, a red headed male, to groan as he told the officers to cuff them.***_

 _ **-WITH SPIDER-MAN-**_

 _ ***Spider-Man joyfully swings above the streets of Paris, laughing as he leaped off of a tall chimney before falling forward towards the ground before releasing a web-line allowing him to swing away as he then landed against the wall of a large white building and crawled in through an open window. Once inside Spider-Man jumped into the large room that looked like it was owned by a young teenage boy with a large TV, a large bunk bed, and a red couch as Spider-Man enters the room removing his mask revealing Adrien Agreste, a blonde haired, light green eyed, fair skinned teenager smiling as he looked down at his mask smirking.***_

 _'My name is Adrien Agreste. And I am the Amazing Spider-Man!'_

* * *

 _NArrator: Okay then guys this will be a new thing I'm gonna do where I post ideas I have for future stories I might post up here. This is just part one and I will do many more along the way. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think or if you'd like to see more of this._


	2. Kamen Rider Star-Crossed

**This tale belongs in the same universe as Terias Faldom's Kamen Rider Rush and Spidey Viewer's Kamen Rider Witch. Please check those stories out first before reading this preview for my next project.  
**

 _*The story begins with a large police blockade at a large government building. The various officers scramble as a large spotlight shines onto the building before the loud roar of an engine breaks the tension as a young woman in a grey pantsuit, with a Metropolitan Police Badge pinned to her pocket, arrives riding on a large red, white, and blue motorcycle as she walks over looking around before approaching the lead cop.*_

"What's the situation officer?"

"Oh lead inspector Tomari. We got reports of an unidentified life form in the area. So we called you in. You ready?"

 _*Kirisen smirked as she pulled from her jacket a blue and silver mechanical belt buckle which she soon placed around her waist.*_

"You bet."

 _*It was then a giant explosion erupted from the penthouse of the hotel as a strange and ominous figure crashed down on the concrete surface growling as it roared and looked around dazed at its current location. The creature was tall and grey with one red eye and had a large steel chain in the form of a noose around its neck, a brown satchel in it's right, and on its waist was the roman symbol of 'XII'. Kirisen looked shocked as she took charge and readied herself before another bike engine could be heard from behind as a Rider in a Knight themed suit of armor appeared, resembling that of Kamen Rider Blade, with a sword sheathed as well. The figure walked forward and faced the creature. Kirisen then looked at the officers.*_

" _ **Don't worry everyone. I'm from B.O.A.R.D and I'm here to exterminate this Kaijin."**_

"Understood Unisus. We'll be here for support. And it's nice to have you back Jarane."

 _*Said the officer as Unisus drew her sword and faced off against the creature. The monster soon roared and charged Unisus who readied herself and charged at the beast slashing at his torso only to see that it did no damage.*_

" _ **What the?!"**_

 _*The beast then chuckled before kneeing Unisus in the helmet and thus causing her to stagger before trying her attack again with a slash to the head only for the monster to hold up the brown bag in it's hand and open it causing a giant explosion of wind to send Unisus flying into the air.*_

"W-What the hell?!"

 _*Exclaimed Kirisen as the winds picked a few of the vehicles in the area and even the cops themselves. The monster laughs before punching Unisus in the stomach sending her flying due to the winds as she flew far off into the sky.*_

"UNISUS! Squads roll out Jarane is down"

 _*Screamed Kirisen as she grabbed onto a nearby tree trying to stay on the ground before a glowing bullet of light flies through the air and strikes the bag out of the monsters hand causing it to fall onto the floor closing itself and stopping the furious winds. As a result the many items fall back to the Earth, minus Unisus who was possibly downtown by now, as Kirisen looks behind her to find a warrior in a white and black armor with a gold line of neon separating the two sides with a large glowing star symbol on his right shoulder guard and two compound eyes on his helmet with a small red crystal in between it's eyes and a pair of silver antenna leading from it's eyes. The rider then reveals a large silver and gold futuristic pistol in hand with smoke coming from it's barrel and a white and light green Honda CB Unicorn 150. The rider gets off of his bike and looks at the monster before chuckling reveal itself to be male as he looks at Kirisen. He then places his blaster into a holster on his side revealing his weirdest item. A large black and silver belt buckle with a large silver turbine attached to a black slot and a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. He then moves past Kirisen as she asks him.*_

"A new rider. Should I be wearing my surprised face?"

 _*The Rider chuckles before he walks into the line of sight of the monster. He then replies to Kirisen.*_

" _ **A cop in need of my help. I'm honestly surprised."**_

 _*He said as the monster growled and rushed for the bag of winds only for the rider to pull out his blaster once again and blasts the bag away before placing it back and taunting the monster.*_

" _ **Come on big boy. I'm right here."**_

 _*He said jokingly before the monster charged at him only for him to dodge the attack with ease as he entered a boxing stance bouncing in place.*_

" _ **Come on. Is that all you got Hangman?"**_

 _*The monster roars in anger and frustration and tries to attack the Rider only for the star based Rider to dodge every attack only to land a roundhouse kick to the monster's face causing him to stagger and get furious before noticing a steel hand tap his shoulder. He then turns to see a female Horse Roidmude who then slams her metallic fist across the monster's jaw sending him flying backwards as the Rider pulled his blaster out and used his thumb to spin the Turbine on the Driver as an announcement went off gathering energy as it traveled through the neon lines on the suit and right arm as it entered the gun and gathered energy in its barrel.*_

' **STAR! PERSONA BURST!'**

 _*Yelled his driver as it unleashed a giant explosion of energy piercing the monster before causing a giant explosion leaving nothing behind but a small tarot card featuring the Hanged Man.*_

" _ **Whew. Job Done."**_

 _*Said the Rider as he then blew on his guns barrel as the Phanmude then reverted back into Kirisen who saw the Rider pick the Tarot card up and then walk over to the bag of storms which he picked up and chuckled holding the item in his hand. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as Kirisen stood behind him.*_

"Kirisen Tomari. Kamen Rider Rush. Your name?"

" _ **Star-Crossed. But you may call me. The greatest Thief in the world."**_

 _*He said before revealing his weapon now underneath her chin and his finger on the trigger ready to go.*_

"Forgot my name already I see."

 _*She grabs his arm and throws him into a nearby wall with unusual ease for a human. As she runs to where she threw him she finds him now gone with piece of paper stuck to the wall by a black card with a golden star and a chibi version of his mask. She then hears the roar of a motorcycle engine as he drives off on his bike passing her as he looks and yells to her.*_

" _ **Ciao!"**_

 _*He then salutes her and speeds up as one of the recovering officers calls in for a pursuit of him while Kirisen watches. The chief then asks.*_

"Lead Inspector. What's that?"

 _*He asks her as the note says, "Good luck next time Rider-Sempai. Also, Thanks for the free change.", it's then she checks her pockets to find her wallet missing. She practically steaming with Rage, the world around her freezing as she went into her Phanmude form and hopped on her motorcycle to give chase. She speed up and moved passed all of them as she began to close in on Star-Crossed who looked back at her.*_

" _ **Oh! Sempai! Awesome to see you again! What's up?"**_

 _*He says chuckling as he then takes out her wallet and waves it in front of her.*_

" _ **Wait. Is this what you're looking for?"**_

" _RIDER: FORMULA!"_

 _*Her Belt announces and she becomes a blur to star grabbing her wallet from his hand. And throwing some cash in his face for good measure. He dodged the cash and took some chuckling as he then held the bag of winds in his hand.*_

" _ **Oh well. I've already stolen my loot for today. See you. Officer."**_

 _*He said before holding the bag of winds behind him as he opened it unleashing the winds behind him as it sends the various cop cars behind him flying away before holding downwards launching him up into the air laughing as he soared past Rush causing her to stop and look at the now flying Rider who then disappeared in an explosion of smoke. She then sighed and de-transformed before looking in her wallet to find that her credit card was now gone.*_

"Ugh….. It's too early for this…."

 _*She says as the title for the story appears.*_

 ** _MASKED RIDER STAR-CROSSED_**


	3. Kamen Rider Storm: Bravo Time!

A small sneak peek to my future project known as Kamen Rider Storm: Bravo Time! A crossover tale between Kamen Rider and an anime that was one of my firsts. Girls Bravo!

I hope you all enjoy! 

_**KAMEN RIDER STORM: BRAVO TIME!**_

 _*A large burst of light exploded sending the entire crowd flying as a large figure began to chuckle menacingly as a strange muscular man in nothing but a black bodysuit and white gloves. In the distance Yukinari, a young man bleeding from his lip with blue hair that reached down to his lower neck and eyes that matched the color of his hair, groaned as he slowly stood up his black and grey school uniform torn at the sleeve and damaged due to the explosion. He looked around in shock finding the small village he found himself in was now destroyed due to the explosion. The smoke cleared before he saw someone injured and bleeding from her head as well as not moving. His eyes widen as he rushed forward and fell onto his knees as he picked her up. The young woman's black dress was torn as her pale skin was now covered in dust as was her long pink hair. The blood from her forehead flowed in between her eyes as a tear fell down onto her face. Yukinari shivered as he held her close and began to sob.*_

' _Why? Why does this happen to me?'_

" **I have finally found you. Looks like I might've overdone it much but…"**

 _*The man spoke as he turned towards Yukinari with his eyes going red and dull as he walked towards the young man. The man then began to go through a metamorphosis as his torso soon began to expand in size, his shirt soon exploded from the back as it spawned four sets of long metallic Spider legs each with a large sickle at the ends, his fingers tore through the white gloves revealing a three fingered clawed hand with several small black hairs as his mouth revealed large fangs that expanded with his canines becoming razor sharp and the biggest of them, tearing his lower jaw apart. His eyes then expanded as his head changed shape and now held four sets of large red compound eyes. He growled and snickered as his truck was now complete. His mouth watered as he immediately dashed towards Yukinari ready to kill the child as he yelled.*_

" **DIE!"**

 _*He was then knocked back and sent flying into one of the walls of rubble by a strange invisible force.*_

" **GRAAH! W-WHAT THE HELL?!"**

 _*Asked the monster confused of what just occurred as he struggled to stand. He then noticed a large spike in the wind as Yukinari stood up with his fists clenched tightly and the wind surrounding him creating a faint barrier.*_

"Y-You monster. You hurt them. They were innocent people. Do you even **care**?!"

 _*He yelled as he began to unbutton his school jacket and turn to the figure as the wind soon picked up. His head was down on the ground as he revealed a strange silver device with a silver casing in the center in the shape of a belt buckle. The device then spawned a red colored belt as it wrapped around Yukinari fastening it to his waist. He then looked up at the beast with a look of pure anger in his now dull blue eyes. His face now bore strange scars that made him look almost demon like as the wind soon double in its power and speed. Rocks and debris soon gathered and were picked up by the wind as the monster roared and attacked again only for the wind to pick up speed and become a tornado around the young teen. He then slowly placed his right arm upwards across his chest while tucking his left arm onto his side as the casing suddenly opened and revealed a small red fan inside of the belt.*_

" _ **Henshin."**_

 _*Said Yukinari with Venom and anger in his voice as the fan spun rapidly releasing an explosion of wind while the tornado formed around him and revealed a warrior standing in place of Yukinari. The warrior now bore a Scarlet muffler around his neck, black leather bodysuit with silver gloves and boots. His torso now bared a similarity to that of a biker with black shoulder pads and a silver chest plate that was shaped like a four pack. The head was now protected by a silver helmet that bore a resemblance to that of a Hercules Beetle with a large horn separating the eyes and a smaller horn coming from the back of the head. The eyes were now large red insect like eyes that glowed along side a small red gem embedded in the front horn. The warrior growled as the wind picked up around him allowing his muffler to flap in the wind. He then looked at the Spider Monster before him who was now stunned as he slowly backed away out fear. The warrior then moved towards him tightening his fists as he prepared to dish out Justice.*_

" **Y-you're?! S-Storm?!"**

" _ **Kamen Rider Storm!"**_

 _*Said the warrior as he rushed the monster ready to defeat it.*_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN KAMEN RIDER STORM: BRAVO TIME EPISODE 1!**_


End file.
